onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corvus
}} |extra1= |devil fruit= | }} Introduction Known as Admiral Raikuma. Is a former Revolutionary Captian and is currently a Admiral in the Marines and the consumer of the Repu Repu no Mi and is also a Rival of Riku Dragion and Tadashi. He and Kure S. Akira were formerly known as the Lightning, and Thunder Duo before Kure S. Akira quit. "No one is evil.. It is just the actions you choose that make you evil." ''- Corvus Apearance Corvus is a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, Corvus when not in battle is almost always seen wearing his signature headphones with his favorite music being Soul Rock & Roll. Corvus has a tattoo on his chest which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Corvus's attire consists of wine-red, pants with a black belt and a long cape length coat as black with gray fur trimming and black boots, under the cost he wears a navy neck length no sleeve shirt. When not on missions and relaxing at the headquarters, he is usually seen wearing a no sleeve fur lined v neck shit, along with the same pants and shoes. When traveling around, to not be noticed, Corvus wears a tan trenchcoat/hood with the same attire underneath and his headphones. Personality Corvus is highly smart and laid back individual, he is mostly always seen having a stern face, however noted by those close to him, he is very nice. Corvus mostly always is seen helping those around him even the minors to him. He is very loyal to the Marines, however he has his own sense of justice. He refuses to attack those who have helped him in the past until given reason. Corvus is usually seen laying around listening to Rock and Roll Music, even when somthing big happens, he really does not care, unless innocent civilians are put in harms way, one of his close friends gets heavily injured. He is shown rarely using his devil fruit due to his beliefs on "people who are relyant on their devil fruits being to weak to fight with their own strength". He is known for not getting angry however, when his headphones get destroyed or his music and relaxation is canceled, this usually caused by fighting around him, the latter of which Corvus scolding those in the skirmish. Corvus acts like a older brother to those around him, helping them in times of need and comforting them. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Corvus is highly exceptional in hand to hand combat. He masters in Onikiba Konbatto, a style of combat that uses a mix of martial arts. He also is highly exceptional in Rokushiki, learning it quicker than he people in his class. Corvus is known for superhuman strength and speed, he also relys on his brain to right stronger opponents. Unlike the devil fruit users in the Marines, he does not rely on his. He has only need shown been using said fruit when he is backed into a corner. Devil Fruit ''For more information, see: Repu Repu no Mi Corvus's devil fruit allows him to turn into or produce Leptons, as well as Antileptons, giving the ability to assimilate matter by electric current. Demon Fang Combat Corvus's signature martial arts style he uses in most situations, it's a mix of Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, and Karate, that delivers hard strikes after redirecting his opponents and shifting their center of gravity. By doing this he gets them off balance and uses a range of attacks from pressure point strikes, to chops, to knee strikes. Strength Corvus prides himself in his over exceptional strength, being able to lift iridium with ease without drawing any strength from his devil fruit. He was formerly able to easily beat Riku Dragion without help from his fruit, however he now needs it to counter Riku Dragion's attacks. He was able to match Tadashi the great Revolutionary in a battle of strength. Speed Corvus is an extremely fast person, even without the Soru technique, he can run and travel at High speeds to counter opponents. He is able to keep up with Riku Dragion and Tadashi with pure leg abillity. Haki 'Busoshoku Haki' 'Kenbunshoku Haki' Rokushiki 'Soru' 'Tekkai' 'Rankyaku' 'Shigan' 'Geppou' 'Kami-e' Trivia Corvus loves "the soul king" and his music, having to contemplate whether kill him or not given the opportunity.